Why Cant you see Demyx?
by AnimeDrug
Summary: well... its a DemXZex fanfic X3 but if you read this series thats always on deviantart by Ladychamera or something..demmy always gets molested and thinks its a good thing, so can Zexy show him the truth?


Zexion was deep inside the library that lurks inside Organization 13's lair. He did a bored sigh as he had his fist under his chin for he has already read all of the books in there. Until one caught his eye, it was one that he has never seen before, it was a dull Orange color as if it had been there for years. He took some interest as he grabbed the book and acnoloedged the cover 'The Fox and the Hair' he blinked 'what an odd title'. He then fliped it open as he sighed 'okay...Fox chases the rabit...rabit runs away...fox catches rabit...and begins to hu-' he then stopped for a moment as his eyes widend 'is this some kind of porno book!?' he then continued to read more as he couldnt look away.

The library door then opened as Demyx poked his head in the room "HELLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!? ANY BODY IN HEEEEEEEREEE?" it was quiet as he peered around "...did they leave me here alone again???" he then looked around some book shelves until he saw Zexion from afar. He smirked 'haha! A victom!' he then got on his hands and knees as he began to slowly sneak over there. He then stoped once he was in glomping range as he waved his butt in the air then jumped up "ZEXY!!" he then tackled him as Zexion fell to the ground. He blinked "GAH! Demmy! What the heck are you doing!?"

Demyx put on a pouty face "everyone left for another mission again and I though I was alone so I needed someone to glomp"

Zexion was about to say something until he noticed the position they were in "er..Demmy...you mind getting off?"

Demyx blinked "whhhhhhhhhhhhhy?

He sighed "you've got to be kidding me..." he then sat up "Listen, im trying to read in here, so just leave me alone alright?"

Demyx squealed "Reading!? OH OH! WHAT IS IT!?" he then snatched the book that fell on the floor "The Fox and the Hair!? I wuv's this book!"

"umm I think your getting it confused with another"

But Demyx just ignored him as he began to open it, Zexion paniced as he slammed it shut in Demyx's hand "Please just go somewhere else Demmy!"

Demyx sighed "doh fine Zexy!" he then stood up and sulked away as the library doors shut behind him. Zexion then finally let out a blush he was hiding as he shook his head "No.No.No" he then opened the book and contiued reading it.

Demyx was now in his room as he looked at his Saitar hanging on the wall "eh i already played that today... ah! What if I go in cobnito and glomp Zexy again!!" he then did an evil smirk as he ran in his closet to find something.

Zexion was bitting his fist as he continued reading 'this...is the most dirtyest book...I have ever read...must be Mar Mar's'

Demmy then crawled in the library again with a Naruto ninetails fox cosplay on 'kukukukuku he'll never suspect its me under here!' he then hid around the corner Zexion was at he prepared himself for another glompage! Zexion was completely into the book not to notice Demyx about to tackel him until he hit the ground again and heard "HEY ZEXION!!!!" this time he turned red as he hid his face in the book. Demyx's smile went away as he began to worry "um...Zexy...did I scare you? Hurt your feelings? Are you crying?"

"NO! GET OFF!"

Demmy slowly crawled off as he sighed "im just bored Zexy!!" Zexion sighed as he tried to think of how to get Demyx away, until he got an idea 'no...i really shouldnt...but his presence here is very distracting...and this book is makeing it too tempting...' Demyx was babling on about how he will die of bordom if he doesnt have company and what not until Zexion grunted "all right" he then pushed Demyx off of his as he rolled on the ground and Zexion got ontop of Demyx.

he blinked "Zexion... ARE WE PLAYING A GAME!?" Zexion then kissed him as his body pressed against Demyx's. Demyx looked around like 'WTF!?' Zexy then stopped as he smirked at Demyx.

Demyx then looked around "um...Zexion... i think...ummm...i need to practice my Saitar more ya know?"

Zexy still had his smirk "of course Demmy" he then got up as Demyx sat up then looked at Zexion for a moment as he looked down at him "what? did i catch ya off gaurd?"

Demyx noded "ummm...yeah...but its all good now Zexy!" he said with a big smile as he shot up then began to run out of the library singing a little song. Zexion sighed 'he gets molested so much by Xigbar and Luxord he's use to it..but you still cant help freaking him out like that.." he then put the book down for a moment as he began to walk out of there.

--cliffhanger--

I know you hate me right now XD 


End file.
